


【宽歪】The Other Side

by vekol



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vekol/pseuds/vekol
Relationships: Toni Kroos/Marco Reus
Kudos: 4





	【宽歪】The Other Side

三月上旬的多特蒙德气温仍然很低，在一个下着绵绵阴雨的凌晨，克罗斯将车开到了罗伊斯的家门口。

他几乎一整夜没有合眼，又一口气开了这么长时间的车，整个人都累得够呛。把车停好了之后，他打着哈欠走下车，拿了钥匙直接去开罗伊斯家的门。

天才濛濛亮，克罗斯在门口换完鞋之后，轻车熟路地往里头走，打开了卧室的门，罗伊斯裹着棉被在床上睡得正熟，克罗斯看了他一眼，转到一边的衣柜前拿了换洗衣物和浴巾，便走进浴室去洗澡。

他洗完澡之后就直接上了床，罗伊斯事先在一旁给他准备好了一床棉被，他掀开棉被一角躺了上去，与此同时，床垫的动静和他身上的沐浴露香味让罗伊斯朦朦胧胧地醒了过来。

“唔……Toni？”罗伊斯的声音在浓重的鼻音之下显得更加柔软了。

克罗斯应了一声回应他：“还早，你可以继续睡。”

罗伊斯在被窝里挣扎似的扭动了一会，过了几秒，他成功地钻进了克罗斯的怀里。

“会饿吗？要不要吃点什么？”罗伊斯眨着眼睛问，一边抬头亲了亲他的下巴。

“不要，先睡觉。”克罗斯嘟哝，他的声音听上去像是下一秒就能睡过去。

罗伊斯忍不住在他怀里轻轻笑了一声：“我可怜的Toni，睡吧。”

克罗斯也不知道是不想再说话了，还是已经困得意识不清了，只闭着双眼低低地哼了一声，没过多久，呼吸变得平缓而规律，像是已经沉沉地睡着了。

罗伊斯觉得有趣地盯着他看了一会，接着又亲了亲他，才找了个舒服的姿势，跟着闭上眼睛。

事态变化得很快，克罗斯两天前就隐隐约约地觉得情况不大对劲，想了想，当机立断地决定接下来一段时间都要远程工作，打了通电话给罗伊斯，说自己要从马德里开车回去多特蒙德找他。

罗伊斯接到电话的当下还有些迟疑，他单纯觉得情况可能还没那么糟，不过既然克罗斯想回来，他自然不会拒绝。

很快地，事实证明克罗斯是对的，就在克罗斯开车抵达多特蒙德的那一天，德国和西班牙的确诊人数不约而同地突破了两千人，克罗斯和罗伊斯各自的公司前后宣布了全员远程工作，究竟为期多久，没人说得准。

“……我觉得你还挺机智的。”几天之后他们一边坐在罗伊斯的沙发上吃外卖一边看电视，新闻上正在报道各国纷纷关闭边界，罗伊斯不禁有感而发。

克罗斯点了点头：“我也觉得。”

既然所有人都在家远程工作了，那么克罗斯人是在多特蒙德或是马德里，也就没什么区别了。

打从克罗斯回来后，欧洲各国的疫情不断恶化，他们倆一周出门的次数屈指可数，大部分时候都是叫外卖解决，生活必需品能从网上订的就从网上订，不到逼不得已绝不出门。

少了通勤时间，他们一天多出了许多工作之外的时间，在他们把罗伊斯爱点的外卖都点过一轮之后，两人商量了下，决定开始尝试下厨。

首先挑战的是克罗斯。其实他俩的生活形态半斤八两，开始工作之后几乎都以外卖维生，根本没什么进厨房的机会，就算看了点网上的视频，又参考各种菜谱，第一次尝试的结果仍然十分诚实地反映了做菜的人的程度。

克罗斯把做好的炖菜端上桌，罗伊斯立刻抢先舀了一匙来尝。

“……”

“怎么样？”克罗斯问，他的语气和平时差不多，只有罗伊斯听得出来他语气里的镇定有几分佯装的成分。

罗伊斯还在思索用词，克罗斯看了他一眼，直接从他手上抢过汤匙，跟着吃了一口。

“……别吃这个了，我们还是叫外卖吧。”

“哎哎哎，你想做什么，我都没说什么好吗？”罗伊斯抗议，护着那盘炖菜不让克罗斯动，“你不要老是标准这么高，我就要吃这个。”

克罗斯有些无奈地看他，看着看着，忍不住又笑了。

对于这样远程工作的新生活，克罗斯和罗伊斯打从一开始就挺满意的——他们两人本来就都不怎么爱出门，又异地恋多年，从前除非克罗斯放假从马德里回来，鲜少有机会能从早到晚一整天腻在一块，更别说像这样一次就是好几周了。

然而并不是每个人都像他们这样。罗伊斯的组里不乏在家里才待了两周就已经被闷坏了的小朋友，天天接二连三地在组里视频会议时大吐苦水，搞得罗伊斯和皮什切克得分工花上好多时间和心力，一个个地安抚那些小朋友，几乎是半哄半骗地，只求能让他们乖乖地继续待在家里工作，别一个想不开就往外跑。

哄到后来，罗伊斯都有些怀疑人生了，好像在这样的生活下过得舒服惬意的自己是异类，又觉得自己这样好像平白赚到了一个假期，难免有些心虚。

罗伊斯的视频会议刚结束，他想了想，忍不住转向坐在自己身边的克罗斯确认：“是不是只有我一个人觉得远程工作挺好的？我是异类吗？”

克罗斯奇怪地看了他一眼，正想说点什么，这一次换克罗斯被人发了一个视频会议的邀请。

“等我一下。”克罗斯说，点了下鼠标进入了会议。

下一秒，鬼哭狼嚎似的叫声就隔着屏幕传了过来。

“Toni！！！”

“……早，Sergio。”克罗斯微微皱了下眉，“你找我有事？”

“没事就不能和你说下话关心你吗？我担心你一个人待在家里工作没人能说话被闷坏了。”

克罗斯考虑了一下，决定还是暂时不和他说自己跑回了德国和男朋友待在一块、不是一个人的这件事。

“我觉得我挺好的，别担心。”克罗斯回答。

结果这个回答显然对拉莫斯并没有起到克罗斯预期中的作用，拉莫斯一个人源源不绝地说了下去，基本不离拉莫斯没办法天天看见组里的人有多担心，还怕大家关在家里没有正常的人际交流会闷坏了云云，克罗斯有些插不上话，比起被拉莫斯关心，他其实更想好好专心把自己才写了一半的代码写完，他有些怀疑拉莫斯是自己在家待得无聊了才找他的。

罗伊斯在一旁抿着嘴偷笑，克罗斯用眼角余光看了他一眼，伸手动了下鼠标。

“……Toni？你还在吗？怎么突然把摄像头关了？”

罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛观察克罗斯。

克罗斯对着屏幕直接不耐烦地翻了个白眼。

“啊。”克罗斯应了一声，示意自己还在，一边打开了编程界面，“我这里有点延迟，可能网速不大够，先把摄像头关了。”

坐在他身边的罗伊斯听了，直接捂着嘴闷声笑得在沙发上滚来滚去，克罗斯还一心多用地伸手过来，揉了揉他的头发。罗伊斯一个人笑够了，才甘愿从沙发上爬起来，用手撑着上半身凑过去，笑眯眯地亲了克罗斯一口。

罗伊斯本来亲完了就想跑，却被心情很好的克罗斯捉着手臂回吻。

等到远在马德里的拉莫斯终于觉得关心同事关心得差不多，把视频会议结束，客厅才总算安静了下来，克罗斯叹了一口气，转过头来和罗伊斯对看了一眼。

“我觉得不是我的问题。”罗伊斯随手抓来一个抱枕抱在怀里，盘着腿坐在沙发上，很认真地宣布，“是他们太夸张了。在家里工作不是很好吗？”

克罗斯对此十分赞同，又亲了亲他：“你说得对。”


End file.
